


Harley and Peter and Bad Country music

by PeachyKeener



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BUT ONLY TRAHS COUNTRY, Country MUSIC WHOO, Everyone: Christmas is about christmas music, LMAO, Like, M/M, MERRY CHRISM, anywya, im serious, its really sweet, keep an eye out >:), me: I LISTEN TO ONLY COUNTRY MUSIC DURING THIS TIME OF YEAR, now tht finals are over ill be able to write more, this might be the fluffiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener
Summary: Harley And Peter And Bad Country Music(Merry Christmas TakenbyEmrys!!)
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Harley & lovin himself, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Flash Thompson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Harley and Peter and Bad Country music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TakenByEmrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/gifts).



> You can find the Harley and Peter and Bad Country Music playlist here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0uModINaLThVcI5iNUrEAQ?si=hmOVb15gRMiooTS5BMqUCQ
> 
> This is a secret Santa for TakenbyEmrys

[“I retired my red lipstick,”](https://open.spotify.com/track/5NfJGBAL9mgFPRQxKJmiX2?si=ODGjFPK7QbiBNtIuW_DwLg) Harley sang into the mike, his voice stronger and clearer than it had been in a long long time, “‘Cause you said you didn’t like it.” 

He glanced behind him to where Flash was accompanying him in the drums and sent a wild grin to MJ on base, and took a breath, “I didn't wear my high heel shoes, 'cause I couldn't be taller than you.” 

“I didn't wanna lose my friends,” His voice felt like power, and his eyes scanned the crowd, searching for all the people who said they would come to this show, and he landed on a few of them. His breath hitched when he saw EJ, “But now it's hard to even find them.”

“It's what you wanted, ain't it?” He raised a sharp brow in his ex’s direction, before moving the mike to lean against Peter- who was playing the keyboard with a wide grin, like he knew what this song meant to Harley, “It's what you wanted.”

He grinned, feeling more and more like himself as he spoke, “I thought I’d miss you.” 

“When it ended,” MJ sang into her mike. 

His attention turned to her and he winked, “I thought it’d hurt me.”

“But it didn’t.”    
  
“I thought I’d miss you,” He turned his attention back to his ex, “I thought I’d miss you.” 

He waited for a beat, letting the rush of everything that had happened coarse through him. EJ beating him. Cutting him off from his friends, his family, his everything. The move. New York. Peter Parker, Flash Thompson, Michelle Jones, everyone. The band. The stage. The feeling of being alive. 

He grinned wide, red lipstick impeccable and perfect, “I miss me more.” 

Peter smirked beside him, looking more handsome than anyone in the world, and Peter felt a rush of admiration for his new boyfriend, smiling widely at him as Harley twirled on the stage in self love and pure joy. He planted a kiss of red lips on Peter’s cheek and then did the same to MJ before grinning out to the crowd.

“I miss my own beat, and my own snare drum,” He winked, “I miss me more! I miss my own bed, in my own sheets that I made up.” 

He watched EJ’s face flash in rage, but he couldn’t feel anything other than pride. That’s right, mother fucker, he was done. He and EJ had broken up solidly a year ago and he was done. He had Peter Parker now, and Peter was so much better than that fuck could ever be. 

“I forgot I had dreams,” The stage, “Forgot I had wings,” His voice, “Forgot everything I was before,” Himself, “I ever kissed you,” That nightmare of a relationship, “Yeah I thought I’d miss you,” He grinned, running a hand through his hair, loving himself, “But I miss me more!”

  
  


Performing always took a lot out of him. He would never admit it but the stage was both his motivator and his greatest downfall. He smiled weakily at his friends, leaning into his boyfriend, “Thank y’all for letting me play that song.” 

“Baby,” Peter kissed his cheek, “You never have to thank us. Your songs are amazing, and we love them.”

Flash groaned at them, “Don’t we have a no PDA rule?” 

“Flash, you cannot say that,” MJ snorted at him, “I’m pretty sure I saw you sucking off Harry Osborn behind the 7/11 the other day.”    
  
“Fuck you!” 

Harley grinned, pressing his face into Peter’s neck- and his boyfriend pulled him closer, “Can you believe those two?” 

“No,” Peter chuckled in his ear, “I can’t.” 

“Hey Pete?” 

“Yeah baby?”   
  
“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” His boyfriend shifted to pull Harley into his lap- despite Harley being two inches taller and ten pounds heavier, Peter always loved it when Harley was in his lap- and smiled softly at him, “And I love how far you’ve come.” 

“I do too,” Harely admitted, a small smile finding its way onto his face, “I saw him tonight. He was in the audience.”   
  
Peter tensed below him, and his hand found Harley’s hair, and he started to gently play with the golden locks, “and?” 

“And I sang anyway. I- I feel,” He let out a breath, pulled back and kissed Peter hard, “I feel like myself again.”    


“Oh baby,” Peter grinned at him, eyes shinning, “That’s amazing- I’m so so glad you feel like yourself again.” 

He kissed Peter even harder, “Thank you for helping me find myself.” 

“Nah, Harls, you did that all on your own.” 

“I-” His breath hitched, and he pulled back to look at his boyfriend with serious eyes, “I did this on my own?” 

“March to your own beat, your own snare drum,” He smiled at Harley, “Yours.” 

He couldn’t fight the wide smile that broke against his lips, “I did this myself- holy fuck. I found myself for myself.” 

“Yep.” 

“I- I really love myself, Pete.” 

“Baby,” Peter kissed him gently, “I’m so so happy you love yourself. I love you.” 

“I love you more.” 

  
  
  


[“His day starts with a coffee,”](https://open.spotify.com/track/2rxQMGVafnNaRaXlRMWPde?si=PdMmnIkxTqyKG9mLkRZ1ug) Peter’s fingers plucked at the strings of Harley’s guitar, and Harley was hit with how much he loved this boy, “Ends with a wine.”

Harley held back a snort- he’d like to think he wasn’t so predictable, but after a year of dating, Peter knew him like the back of his hand. And here, on the floor of their first apartment, he smiled at his boyfriend. He was perfect. 

Peter glanced up at him, eyes sparkling with joy, “Takes forever to get ready so he's never on time for anything.” 

This time Harley did laugh, because it was technically true, he guessed. It wasn’t his fault that he was fashionable, unlike Peter. He sent Peter a joking glare, smile ingrained in his face. 

“When he gets that come get me look in his eyes,” Peter winked at him, hands still strumming lightly on the strings, “Well it kinda scares me the way that he drives me wild.” 

Harley flushed, grinning into his hands, looking at his boyfriend with heart eyes as he sang to him. What had Harley ever done to be so lucky?    
  
And it really was luck. It was total luck that Peter had been the one to help him pick up his things back in their senior year of high school. But a little luck went a long way with Peter. He was good like that- could take a broken thing and make it realize it could fix itself. He was perfect- perfect for Harley.  


This thing they had? Was amazing. Was more than amazing. Was perfect and wonderful and he was so happy. 

Peter took a breath, smiling softly at him, “When he drives me wild.” 

Harley wanted to kiss him. 

“Beautiful, crazy,” Peter’s voice was so much softer in their apartment than it was on stage when he sang next to him, “He can’t help but amaze me.” 

Harley wanted to kiss him so so badly. His hands found their way to his mouth to stop him from crying out with the love he felt for Peter Parker. This was- this boy was too much. He was too beautiful and kind and good, and he was so so in love with Peter. 

“The way that he dances,” Peter whispered, tears coming to his own eyes, like he was thinking of all the amazing things that Harley was made of, “Ain't afraid to take chances.”

Harley laughed again- how could he not? Peter was perfect and dorky and nerdy and amazing. 

“And wears his heart on his sleeve,” Peter’s strong hands plucked the strings like they were made to play the songs he wrote for Harley. A part of Harley suspected that he was. 

He suddenly couldn’t take it, and lent in to kiss his boyfriend as soft as he could manage. Peter stopped playing to cup Harley’s cheek, kissing back with just as much love and softness and gentleness that they could manage. The two of them melted into each other’s touch. 

If there were ever two people more in love, Harley would call bullshit. They were- it was- he couldn’t find the words beyond the absolute love and admiration they had for each other. And that was the exciting thing- it was for both of them. This wasn’t one of them pressing the other into love. This was both of them finding love in each other. 

And that was amazing. 

Peter pulled away, not too far, whispering against his lips, “Yeah, he's crazy but his crazy's beautiful to me.”

  
  


Harley traced hearts onto Peter’s chest, humming, “Well that was fun.” 

“Fun, fun,” Peter laughed, and the song was music to his ears, “Only you would describe the best sex in the world as fun.” 

“Well it was,” He grinned up at him, kissing him gently, “Very fun. Would love to do it again.” 

Peter growled playfully at him, “You shush it.” 

“You love me.” 

“I do,” Peter admitted, pulling him up for another kiss, “I love you more than anything in the world.” 

“You’re a dork.” 

“I’m honest.” 

“Honestly a nerd.”   
  
“Take my love and affection,” Peters eyes were sparkling with love again, “Or I’ll have to punish you.”    
  
Harley felt himself flush, rolling his eyes, “Maybe next time, big boy.”    
  
“You don’t believe me?” 

“Oh I believe you alright, but I think you’re buffing right now.” 

“Oh really?” Peter grinned, flipping them, tickling his sides- Harley choked on his giggles and laughs, ugly snorting at his boyfriends fingers attacked his sides, “How bout now?” 

“Stop!” He snorted hard, “Stop!” 

“Never! Accept my love and affection!”   
  
“I accept! I accept!”   


Peters hands stopped and he dipped to kiss Harley lightly, speaking against his lips, “Would you ever want to get married?”

“Yeah,” Harley breathed out his answer, “Not any time soon, if you’re proposing right now, but one day, yeah. I want to be Harley Parker.” 

“I want you to be Harley Parker too,” He kissed him gently, “I love you. A lot.” 

“I love you more.” 

They fell asleep in each others arms later. 

  
  
  
  


“I tried to write a song,” Harley told him, “To ask you this.” 

Peter looked at him like he was insane, and Harley supposed he was. But he was ready. He wanted to do this. 

Harley smiled softly at him instead, “But no words I could put down into lyrics felt right- these words don’t feel right. I don't think anything I could say would feel right honestly.” 

“Harley,” Peter’s words were slow, “Are you feeling okay?” 

“I’m feeling wonderful Peter,” he smiled, “You might be wondering what I’m doing.” 

“Just a little bit, yeah.” 

“Well, I’m getting to that,” He smiled at his boyfriend, and waited until Peter conceded and smiled back at him, “It’s really important so, shush.”

“Shushing now.” 

“Shush!” 

“Oh come on! Harley!” 

“Peter! Shush!” He laughed, leaning in to kiss him gently, “Seriously. This is important.” 

Peter huffed, rolling his eyes, but shifted so he could better pay attention to his boyfriend. 

After ensuring his full attention, Harley continued, “There are no words to describe how much I love you. It’s- I’ve never felt like this for anyone before.” 

“You, Peter Parker, are amazing,” He continued, “You helped me realize I could be myself. You helped me love myself. You took the broken pieces of my heart and held it until I was ready to glue it back together again.” 

He took a breath, “And I learned you. I learnt every detail of you. Your hands, your laugh, your lips, your eyes. Everything. Everything. I learnt every detail of you. And the more and more I learnt, the more and more I loved.” 

“You helped me love myself, and I fell in love with you,” He kissed Peter again, softly, and spoke against his lips, as Peter pulled him into his lap- two years into this amazing relationship and he still loved it when Harley was in his lap- and smiled at him. Harley took that as a sign to continue, “And what’s even more amazing, is you fell in love with me. You were falling in love with me as I was finding myself and you loved every part of me-”    
  
“Marry me?” Peter whispered into his neck, “The rings have been in my sock drawer since the second date- I just- Marry me?”    
  
He pulled back, scowling at his boyfriend, “Man, what the fuck! I had a speech!”    
  


“I’m taking that as a yes,” Peter laughed at him, kissing him softly, “I’m taking that as a you were about to ask me to marry you.”    
  
“Yeah! I was! It was gonna be amazing!” 

  
“I bet,” Peter grinned, “But I needed to ask you. I just- I had too. So do you wanna get married?”   
  
Harley smiled brighter than the sun, “I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a like and comment if yall want, hit me up @peachy-keener on tumblr!! 
> 
> Merry Christmas y'all!!


End file.
